


Brace for Impact

by enemytosleep



Series: No Sound of Water 'verse [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Fetish, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would not do to appear weak in the face of an opponent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brace for Impact

**Author's Note:**

> Sook Joo is one of Ling's harem girls in my little Xing 'verse. This is a "what if Greed and Ling made it back to Xing after the Promised Day" fic as promised to [](http://bob-fish.livejournal.com/profile)[**bob_fish**](http://bob-fish.livejournal.com/). Also, for this fic's purposes, we will assume Sook Joo has learned to speak Amestrian. This is the original version. I had to cut it down for the bakeoff.

Things had started out pretty hot when she'd stripped him of his shirt and jacket. Then they'd gotten a little weird when she'd opened the folded linen she'd brought in with her and revealed two chicken eggs. The kid had said she was into ... _different_ things, but in all his years Greed could not recall ever having found eggs a helpful sex aide. Things had gotten even weirder when she'd handed him said eggs and told him to hold them out in front of his chest without breaking them. How was this sexy?

"So, you are not Prince Ling now?"

"Nope, I'm Greed." He turned to look over his shoulder at her, flashing his signature grin. She gave him a questioning look as she tied her sleeves back with a long piece of cord. More weird stuff. Maybe this was part of her thing? Or was Ling just into really strange shit? This had better get better soon, or he was out of here. "The kid's told me lots about you."

"The young lord was hardly a child when he left here."

"Well, trust me when I say I'm a lot older than he is," Greed laughed.

"Age isn't what makes a man a man," she said as she took hold of his chin and turned his face to look forward again.

Greed supposed that was true enough, but he hadn't come here to talk about her values. "So, sweetcakes, when do we get down to the fun stuff?" He turned back to look at her again. She grinned and took the butt end of her cat-o-nine tails and used it to turn his face forward.

This was good and kinky, then. He hadn't done anything like this since he'd been reborn, but he'd been able to remember more and more of his past as time went on. He knew this wasn't the first time.

"Do not break the eggs," she warned him, and while he laughed and tried to come up with a witty remark, she lashed out at him. Out of reflex, he hardened the skin of his back with the Shield. "What was that?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, sorry babe. I'm the Ultimate Shield, you see-"

She cut him off. "You protected yourself against me?"

"Out of habit, I guess. Tiny gal like you, I'm sure I'll be fine without it."

She appeared in front of him. Were all these Xing people ninjas? "Do _not_ insult me and my skills with your ... shield." She spat the word like it was something detestable. "And I don't play with little boys." She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You will leave here a man, today."

Oh man, it was going to be really fun giving in to her.


End file.
